The Promise Ring and a New Dream
by Rafi Fishman
Summary: Alternate ending to the season 3 finale.


**Ok, I'm just gonna say it: I really hated the story arcs of Eric and Donna's breakup and failed wedding. It's like the creators put in all that unnecessary drama and conflict just to keep the show going. In my opinion, I think it should've ended with season 3, but without Eric and Donna breaking up in the end. Anyway, here's my personal version of how it _should_ have ended. Enjoy**

* * *

(In the Forman's driveway, Donna is sitting on the car holding her promise ring. Eric comes outside and smiles)

Eric: Hey, what are you doing out here?

Donna: Um…I wanted to talk to you.

(Eric sits on the car next to her)

Donna: Oh, this is gonna be hard. Um…Eric, I love you. A lot. But, I have to give you your ring back.

Eric: What? Why?

Donna: Ok. How do you see the next twenty years?

Eric: I don't know, I guess…I always figured we'd go to college together…and come home…

Donna: Yeah, but Eric, you know that's not what I want. I mean, I've told you that. And, who knows! I may wanna go to school…back east, or maybe in Paris.

Eric: Ok, well, you know what, Donna? Whatever! Ok? The important thing is that when you see yourself in Paris, or…wherever, I'm there. Right?

(Donna doesn't respond)

Eric: Right?

Donna: I don't know…not always…I mean, it's not like there's anyone else, but, sometimes I'm…by myself. I mean, all I mean is, I don't know! Neither of us does! And this ring is just a stupid high school promise. If we're meant to be together, then…we'll end up together!

Eric: No! The way we...(sighs) ...alright, fine. Just hand it over.

Donna: I mean, come on. We're together _now. _Isn't that eno- Wait, what?

Eric: (sadly) Look, Donna, I...I love you so much and, well, I want you to be happy. I mean, you're the most smartest, strongest, most confident girl I've ever known and you have so much potential... and I guess I'm just holding you away from that potential.

Donna: Wait, Eric I didn't mean...

Eric: It's fine Donna. Really. I mean, once you leave, it might hurt little at first. Ah hell, who am I kidding, it'll hurt a lot! But... as long as _you're_ okay, I'll be okay... and, well, wherever you decide to go...I'll support your choice.

Donna: You... you mean it?

Eric: (sigh) Yeah. I mean it.

(Donna hugs Eric, who then hugs her back)

Donna: Eric?

Eric: Yeah?

Donna: I'll never leave you.

Eric:(Surprised and lets go) Wha?! No! No! Nonononono! I did not put all my emotion into that speech just so you can change your mind! Dammit Donna I don't want you to give up your dreams just because you feel bad for me! If you do, I feel I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my li-

(Donna kisses Eric, silencing him)

Donna: I think... I think all I needed was that extra boost of assurance. I mean, I guess...I was just scared of making a bad choice for the future. But now I realize I was just being dumb and selfish.

Eric: Donna, you weren't being selfish.

Donna: Yes, I was. And I'm sorry.

Eric: You don't need to apologize.

Donna: Yes I do, you dumbass! I was pushing you away for my own personal desires. Something I know you'd never do to me. Even if I do become a journalist or politician in Paris or wherever,...if I'm not sharing it with the cute, smart, sweet, funny boy I fell in love with, its just not worth it.

Eric: (chuckles) Well, um, apology graciously accepted.

Donna: Anyway, my point is I'm not giving up on my dreams. (Holds Eric's hands) I want to start a _new_ dream. For _us_. To support each other, for whichever choice we make in life.

(Eric and Donna smile at each other)

Eric: Y'know Donna, I don't really mind you going to a different college, but promise me you won't be _too_ far away.

Donna: (Raises her hand showing the ring on her finger) I promise.

Eric: Oh, Donna...I...I don't deserve you.

Donna: Well too bad, because you're stuck with me.

(Eric and Donna embrace and start making out, then realize Fez is watching them)

Fez: I just want to say...that was beautiful. (walks away)

(Eric and Donna continue making out)

THE END

CREDITS

**Donna's dream**

(Donna is shown as some sort of politician sitting at a desk filing paperwork and looking stressed. A secretary- who resembles the host from Donna's game show dream- comes into the room holding a drink)

Secretary: Your third cocktail of the day, Ms Pinciotti.

Donna: Oh thank god! (quickly chugs it down and exhales)

Secretary: Is something wrong?

Donna: Oh, the usual. (sigh) I just don't get it. I have the career I always wanted since I was a teenager. I should be happy but I'm not. Why?!

Secretary: Hung up on a certain lover from your past, perhaps?

Donna: Oh please, I am literally the most independent woman in the world. How can I possibly be hung up on..

Secretary: (points) Look there he is!

Donna: Eric! (Donna happily runs up and starts making out with a figure she believes is Eric, but stops once she realises its just a statue)

Secretary: I rest my case.

(Donna puts her hands over her face and cries)

**Reality**

(Donna wakes up in her bed and gasps, then looks over to her side and sees Eric asleep right next to her. Donna sighs of relief, smiles, and cuddles up closer to him.)


End file.
